Playlist
by calluri
Summary: A collection of short, sweet, and simple songfics. Songfic 11 . ShikaTema . Say It Again .Note: Major OOCness.
1. When It Was Me

Author's Note: Okay so after disappearing for a little while, I've decided to start writing again. I honestly just needed a little bit of inspiration but never got it and then eventually, I just forgot about the story. Then two years later, I decided to read it over and I literally laughed out loud. So feeling a little embarrassed, this is my new little collection of revamped songfics. If there's anybody out there still following me- here I am!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of the characters used in this songfic. Nor do I own the song "When It Was Me" by Paula DeAnda

Song Number One. When It Was Me by Paula DeAnda

_And I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way _

_Crash._

"_Damnit, Ino, that was a present from Asuma Sensei," he ran a hand through his hair and he knew I hated it when he did that. His hair was out of his usual spiky ponytail and it was hard to get angry at him when he looked like that. I remember staying up late and cuddling with him, I used to be the one running my fingers through his hair, it felt like silk between my fingers. _

"_Why is it that Sakura told me that she saw you with Temari?" I said with malice in my voice. I picked up the closest object in my hand and aimed it at his head. A picture frame. It was a picture of us on our second anniversary and it broke my heart to see how happy we were. What happened to us? _

"_Calm down, Ino. How many times do I have to tell you? We're just friends. I only have eyes for you," I looked down at the picture frame and sighed, hating the fact that I let my insecurities get in the way. _

"_I'm sorry," I whispered. I put the picture frame down, walked over to where he was standing and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm sorry." _

That was a year ago.

After three more fights almost identical to first, Shikamaru finally got sick of it. I remember those exact words he said before walking out that door.

"_All I asked for was an ounce of trust from you, Ino. I'm truly sorry that this couldn't work out. I wish I could say I love you but I really don't know how I feel about you anymore." _

And after that, he closed the door. The voice in my head was telling me to go and apologize. To promise to never do that to him again. But my legs wouldn't move. After what felt like hours of staring that the door, my legs finally let out and I collapsed onto the floor. I let out the sobs that were once trapped in my throat. Even though nobody was here now to see, I cursed at myself for being so weak and insecure.

The weeks passed and I tried to busy myself with the flower shop. I took every large order that was placed and locked myself in the back room to make all of them. Whenever my parents tried to talk to me, I ignored them. Whenever my friends came to talk to me, I'd imagine that they weren't there. I was in my own place.

One day, I heard my father threatening Shikamaru's father, "_look _what your son's done to my little angel," he said, "_she _won't even talk to me anymore_._" I winced. A pang of guilt hit me as I realized what I was doing to my family. I sighed and got off the stool I was sitting on and opened the door to the back room. I grimaced as a ray of light hit me in the face, I wasn't used to the light anymore. I used to work from early in the morning until late at night. My father looked at my surprised and I hugged him. "I'm sorry, daddy," I whispered.

After realizing that day that I was acting like a complete idiot, I went upstairs to my room and looked at the mirror. I frowned at the frumpy old clothes I was wearing. _Wow, being depressed has really had its toll on my fashion sense_. I laughed, realizing it's been a long time since I've attempted to make a joke and quickly changed out of the clothes and into something fresh and clean.

I skipped down the stairs feeling a little better about myself until I heard a familiar voice talking to my mother.

"Hey, Mrs. Yamanaka." He sounded so happy. I don't remember how long it's been since I've herd him talk like that.

"Hello, Shikamaru. What can I do for you?"

"Just some flowers, please."

He took fifteen minutes trying to figure out what he wanted, taking his time asking my mother for all the meanings of the flowers. And as my mother was ringing up the flowers, she commented with laugh, "Must be for somebody special."

And the next ten words nearly broke my heart all over again.

"I think I'm going to ask her to marry me."

_Tell me what makes her so much better than me  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me_

_And now you don't feel the same  
I remember you would shiver every time I said your name  
You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes  
Now you don't care I'm alive  
How did we let the fire die?_

_Because I can remember when it was me._


	2. Love Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Karin would have been killed off already… Nor do I own the song "Love Story".

Words in "Italics" are lyrics or thoughts. (I'm hoping you can tell the difference)

Chapter 2 – Love Story

I was five when I met her. My parents went over to her house for dinner. She was pretty, no, she was beautiful. She walked up to me, grabbed my hand, and said I was going to play with her whether I liked it or not. She was demanding. I liked her.

_I think it was the summer time  
When I laid eye's on you  
I didn't even know you're name  
Some how we'd end up in the same room  
Never crossed my mind  
I never saw you like that  
I should've listened to my best friend  
He knew we'd be a perfect match_

We instantly became close friends throughout our Academy days and in our Gennin days. She thought of me as her best friend. I thought of her as more than a friend. I wanted her to love me like I loved her. But she was in love with someone else.

_It's a typical love story  
We started out as friends  
We met way back when  
This is just a  
Typical love story  
The girl you never wanted  
Just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin'  
'Till I fell so hard_

I was in love with her, but I hid my feelings well. She thought I was in love with Temari. Until one day, I decide to tell her my feelings. She didn't think I was serious.

_I always made up some excuse  
Sayin' that you weren't my type  
Didn't wanna face the truth  
Didn't wanna cross that line  
Till one day I saw you  
Out of the corner of my eye  
You were flirting with some guy  
And I said I thought I would die_

She giggled and was set to walk away. But I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace. I whispered into her ear "I love you". She was silent for what felt like an eternity. Then she whispered into mine and said "I love you too".

_It's a typical love story  
We started out as friends  
We met way back when  
This is just a typical love story  
The girl you never wanted  
Just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin'  
'Till I fell so hard_

I fell in love with Ino Yamanaka, _hard_.

**So how was it? Please review! I've decided to write a more … happier songfic, since the last one was kind of depressing. I know, this plot was kind of lame. I **_**tried**_** my best to make it happy… **

---

**10.11.2007** Edited wording and changed some lines.


	3. Be My Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (if I did, I wouldn't be writing on in "_Italics_" are lyrics, thoughts, or flashbacks

Sasuke's point of view

Chapter 3 – Be My Escape

Today is the 2 year anniversary since I left Konoha. I can't help but think of everyone back home, no, Konoha is no longer my home; I am a Missing-Nin now. I have no home. Leaving was probably the worst mistake I've ever made. I've recently been having dreams about what would've happened if I stayed back, if I didn't leave.

_I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so  
You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption   
because I know to live you must give your life away  
And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me_

I can't help but think of Sakura, how she would've turned out if I hadn't left. I'm not stupid, I know about the Hokage's apprentice who had enough skill to surpass the legendary Sanin, herself. Would she have been the same useless girl, who needed me to protect her?

_And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape._

I've made a huge mistake. And now, I cannot return. I was careless, I didn't think this over. I won't admit this, but I'm waiting for you to save me from this.

_I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair_

I'm waiting patiently for you to come, for you to pull me out of this mess.

'_Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here   
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape._

And I'm waiting for you to be my escape.

**I know, it's not very good. I'm just using random songs that are in my head. - So please review! Thank you ****andwedanced**** for adding my story your favorites!**


	4. Here In Your Arms

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Nakamura Asuka belongs to my friend, Rafa.

Words in "_italics_" are lyrics, or thoughts.

((SasuNaka))

Chapter 4 – Here in Your Arms

_Well you are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you quite terribly  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms _

"Good night, Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

"Well, 'hn' to you too. What _does_ 'hn' mean? Why won't you tell me? "

There was no respond. She looks over at her "Kitty Ninja". 'Must be sleeping,' she thought.

She is Nakamura Asuka. Today had been a harsh day of training and they were both tired. It started out as any other day, but ended in an _unexpected _way.

//Flashback//

Like any other day, Nakamura meets her sparing partner, Sasuke at his favorite training ground, the forest. They complete their normal routine, first, hand-to-hand combat, next, ninjutsu practice, and then genjutsu. Today wasn't any different. Both had their share of cuts and bruises. Everything was running smoothly, until, "Ow". Sasuke looked behind him and gave her a confused look.

"What?" she whined, "It hurt."

"How did you manage to cut yourself _this_ time?"

"Spacing out again," she mumbled as she pointed to the clouds behind him. "Those clouds, when you turn your head, they look like kitty ears."

"…"

Silence.

"You shall be my Kitty Ninja!" Nakamura shouts.

"I'm no one's Kitty Ninja." Sasuke replies looking away.

"Oh, you're no fun"

"Hn…"

"Tell me, what does 'hn' mean?"

"…"

"Yeah, you have no idea, don't you?"

"Hn."

"There you go again, what is your problem? Making up words again, I should make up a word, too… RAWR!"

"'Rawr' is not a made up word," he mumbles.

"… Yeah it is, I just made it up. It's _my_ word, and no one else will ever use it. You know what? I'm should copyright it. RAWR! ® "

"You're annoying."

"I'm annoying? At least _I_ made up a word with a meaning."

"At least I didn't copyright something that's already copyrighted."

"Rawr! ® Was _not_ copyrighted yet!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"…"

"Yeah, its true isn't it?" he says, after smirking.

"You're a joy killer, and you're mean too."

"That's my job, ruining the lives of sweet, innocent children, everywhere."

"Ugh, that's wrong."

"Ow! What was that for?" he cries, after Nakamura flicks him.

"That was for, being a selfish, arrogant, jerk. And for, ruining the lives of children"

Right after she said that, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"You know, I was kidding right?"

"Well, yeah."

It was silent for a few minutes until he mumbles, "I love you, Asuka-chan"

She blushes, knowing she had a crush on him since her Academy days.

"I love you too," she whispers.

He pulls her into a tight embrace and mutters, "How's that for, selfish, arrogant, jerk?"

//End Flashback//

_You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you quite terribly  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

Today ended in an unexpected way, sleeping soundly, in his arms. Who said there was no such thing as a happy ending?

---

**It took me a while. It was kind of rushed, for my good friend, Rafa. Hope you liked it! Please review. If you have any ideas, please send me it. **

**Always and Forever,**

_**TsutaRyuu**_

**(AKA- AngelicHeartsx3)**

**-----**

Note: Nakamura Asuka is an OC created by my friend, Rafa's

-----

10.15.2007 – Edited mistakes after I posted it up and added some more to make this the best Songfic I can make.-


	5. Mercy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song "Mercy" by One Republic.

Words in _'italics'_ are lyrics

Neji's point of view

((NejiTen))

Chapter 5 – Mercy

_Angel of Mercy  
How did you find me?  
Where did you read my story?  
Pulled from the papers  
Desperate and hardened  
seeking a moment every fix_

I didn't know how anything could have gotten worse. Until you came into the picture, I realized that all I could ever think about was you. I never showed it, or course, I was the Hyuuga prodigy.

_All I wanted to say  
All I wanted to do  
Is fall apart now  
All I wanted to feel  
I wanted to love  
Its all my fault now  
A Tradegy I fear _

I never thought I could fall in love, until I met you. You made me realize how much a person could love. I cannot tell you how many sleepless nights I spent thinking about you. I could never tell you how I felt, I don't know why I can't.

_Angel of Mercy  
How did you find me?  
How did you pick me up again?  
Angel of Mercy  
How did you move me?  
Why am I on my__ feet again?  
And I see you_

You're like an angel, to me. My guardian angel. You'd watch over me and protect me from the shadows, but I'd never admit I would need protection. But I did.

_Before just the daylight  
Come and I stand by  
Waiting to catch the quickest plane  
Flying to nowhere  
Is better than somewhere  
That's where I've been and nothing's changed_

But now I want to be your guardian angel. I want to protect you, from the shadows, of course. I want to protect you from all the dangers of the world. And I just want you to know

_Angel of Mercy  
How did you find me?  
How did you pick me up again?  
Angel of Mercy  
How did you move me?  
Why am I on my feet again?  
And I see you_

That I love you, Tenten

**Author's Note: **Wow, I haven't updated in a long time. Sorry :'( Anyway, I hope it wasn't too OOC, but I liked this son, and I think it fit the pairing pretty well. I still need ideas, so feel free to PM me about them. I've realized that there have been a lot of people reading this but sadly, none has reviewed. So please review!

Lots of love,

TsutaRyuu

(Currently- Just Kiss Me)


	6. Your Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or 'Your Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

Word in _'italics'_ are lyrics.

((NejiTen))

Chapter 6 – Your Guardian Angel

_When I see your smile,  
Tears run down my face.  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one._

When we were young, you used to protect me. You used to protect me from all the dangers of the world. But I know that inside, you were fragile. I wouldn't admit it, but I needed you as much as you needed me. I would be the one who would protect you from the shadows. I'd be the one who would protect you from everything that could ever harm you.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

So now that I'm stronger, I swear that I will always be there for you. I'll always be there to love you and protect you from all the wicked thinks in the world. I'll promise to be your guardian angel.

_Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one_

I'll do everything to protect you. I want to do everything to keep you in my arms tonight. I want you know how I feel about you. Because Neji,

_'Cause you're my, you're my,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't thr__ow that away.  
'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay here_

I love you so much

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Tell me you love me too

**Authors Note**: Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been pretty busy with school work, chores, and boy problems. Don't ask about the last one … It's almost 12 in the morning and I'm still updating. I've been writing all of this down in a notebook, so I should be updating more often. Oh yeah, I've gotten 5 reviews. Is very shocked It's nice to know that some people are reading this … but it's okay. Thank you to all my readers!

xoxo

TsutaRyuu

((Currently know as Just Kiss Me))


	7. Never Let This Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song 'Let This Go' by Paramore

Words in '_italics_' are lyrics

((ShikaIno))

Chapter 7- Never Let This Go

_Maybe if my heart stops beating  
It wont hurt this much  
And never will I have to_  
_Answer again to anyone_

I was in heaven when your hand grasped mine. At that moment, I truly knew that I was in love. I never wanted to let go. You were my prince charming. Then I began to realize that we didn't feel the same way about each other. We both began to forget everything that ever happened between us. 

_Please don't get me wrong  
Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you _

It felt like I never loved you in the first place, but I did. I loved you with all my heart, but I was scared of telling you. I was afraid of rejection. And when asked if we were dating, you always replied 'I love her like a sister'. But on the inside, my heart shattered into a million pieces, over and over again.

_One day you'll get sick of  
Saying that everything's alright  
And by then I'm sure ill be  
Pretending just like I am tonight_

But after disappearing from my life for what felt like centuries, you came back and stole my heart again. And now I'm loving you from afar, away from those disapproving looks.

_Please don't get me wrong  
Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you oh_

I love you so much, baby.

_I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you_

Just tell me that you love me too.

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone. I didn't think I'd post this up, but it's kinda like a journal entry. But I really thought I should post this, I really don't know what I chose ShikaIno, but that was the first pairing that came to mind. If you have any other ideas about who to use, feel free to tell me.

xox

Tsuta Ryuu

(Currently Just Kiss Me)


	8. All You Wanted

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song 'All You Wanted' by Michelle Branch.

Words in _'italics'_ are lyrics

((NejiTen))

Chapter 8 – All You Wanted

_I wanted to be like you__,  
I wanted everything,  
So I tried to be like you,  
And I got swept away._

I never thought I was ever anything special, I felt like just a girl, compared to how powerful you were. I always wanted to be like you, I always wanted to be as strong, and maybe then, you'd notice me.

_I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes  
I'd take you away_

No matter how much I tried to be like you, it never worked. I always did get stronger, but I was never like you. I was always so frustrated at myself for not getting you to notice me. And then getting more frustrated after realizing how obsessive I sounded, like one of his fan girls. After training got harder and harder as the days passed, I gave up on trying to be like you.

_I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes  
I'd take you away_

Where you go when you're gone

I've realized how hard it was to be you and how much more you would need me than I would need you. So I decided to be your 'shoulder to cry on' and try to pry into your emotions. That didn't work at all either.

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares_

And I don't want to force you to, but if you want, I'll save you from everything. I'll make sure that you're okay and save you from yourself.

_All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there_

I just want you to know that I'll always be there for you, no matter what happens. I'll be your shoulder to cry on, if you need it, and I'll be your friend. And I hope that someday, we'll be more than that, that someday, I would be able to confess my love to you freely, without any second thoughts.

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
__So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
Was somebody who cares_

But right now, I'll stay, loving you from afar, but secretly, I've always wanted you to know

_Please can you tell me  
__So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone. _

That I love you and that I'll never let you go.

**Authors Note: Hi everyone! It's me again; hope you didn't miss me that much. ****I know, I know, I haven't updated in so long, but I'll just use the usual excuses, school work, chores, and boy problems. But, I finally got an idea after listening to that song on my iPod. So I've decided to make use of that idea and write this. Isn't it greatt? So, anyway, I know there were some parts that were kinda random, but I lost track of some things. That happens a lot when you talk to people on AIM. So anyway I hope you liked it, I think it's been the longest ever, which is pretty good for me. All of they are pretty short, though. **

**Lots of Love**

_TsutaRyuu_

(Currently Just Kiss Me)

**  
**


	9. Bleeding Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis.

Words in '_italics_' are lyrics.

(NaruHina)

Chapter 9 – Bleeding Love

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

I always wanted to be with you. I never knew why, but your personality always drew you to me. When I said I had fallen in love, they looked at me like I was crazy.

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

'Why would you want to be with him?' they would ask, but I never cared about what they said about you, because they don't know you.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

But I knew that you would never know my true feelings about you. I never knew how I would confess my love to you. Sometimes, I would daydream about you saying 'I love you too' but that never happened.

_Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling_

You were in love with her, and too busy to even care. It hurt to know that you didn't know how I felt about you, and how I was too scared to tell you. You've hurt me so much and you didn't even know it.

_But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace   
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

You don't know that my heart break every time you look past me. And that I bleed a little more on the inside every time I can't tell you how I really feel about you.

_And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see _

But that wasn't bad,

_Don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I..._

I'm in love with you

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love   
You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding in love_

You just don't know it yet.

**Authors Note: Hi Everyonee. It's me again, updating again in less than a week, I haven't done that in a while. I kinda realized that I didn't do NaruHina yet and I got so mad at myself. So I decided to use this song, because it fit, and it's really pretty. Hope you guys liked it.**

**Lots of Love, **

_TsutaRyuu_

_xox_


	10. With Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters used in this songfic. Nor do I own the song 'With Me' by Sum 41

((NaruHina))

Naruto's POV

Chapter 10 – With Me

As I stand here alone, I begin to realize how much you mean to me. I've realized that I need you to go on with my life and I need you to be here with me. I've realized that I want you standing here beside me for the rest of my life.

_I don't want this moment, to ever end__,   
where everything's nothing, without you.  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile,  
Cause it's true, I am nothing without you._

And it's true. I don't think I would be able to live without you. I am absolutely nothing without you. I want you to feel the way I feel about you. But I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what would happen to me if I open up to you. Would you hurt me like everyone else did? Or would you relieve my pain and melt away the sadness?

_Through it all, I made my mistakes.  
I stumble and fall__,   
But I mean these words._

I want you to know how I feel about you and how much you mean to me. All those sleepless nights, made me wonder. If I had told you how I felt about you, would you feel the same way? Do you love me too?

_I want you to know; with everything I won't let this go.  
These words are my heart and soul,  
I'll hold on to this moment you know.  
Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go._

I was too scared; I never wanted to forget you. And I want you to know that you are everything I've ever wanted.

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,  
When you don't know what you're looking to find.  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,  
When you just never know what you will find._

I'll never let you go and that I'll always be with you, no matter what.

_I don't want this moment to ever end.  
Where everything's nothing without you._

From the shadows, if that's all I can do. Without you here by my side, I'd be nothing without you.

_I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go.  
These words are my heart and soul,  
I'll hold on to this moment you know.  
Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go._

I just love you so much.

**Author's Note**: Hi everyone, It's me again. Another NaruHina songfic hope you all liked it. I've been having writer's block for a while. I mean, I have all the ideas, but I just can't put my thought down on paper. Thanks for reading.

_xox_

_TsutaRyuu_

(Currently Just Kiss Me)


	11. Say It Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song 'Say It Again' by Marie Digby

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song 'Say It Again' by Marie Digby.

((ShikaTema))

Temari's POV

Chapter 11 – Say It Again

_The thing about love  
Is I never saw it coming  
It kinda crept up and took me by surprise  
And now there's a voice inside my heart that's got me wondering  
Is this true, I want to hear it one more time_

"You see that right there? That's the big dipper."

"Really?" I asked amused.

"I really have no idea," he chucked, "I'm supposed to know everything, right?"

We sat under the stars with out hands intertwined, it seemed like a fairytale moment, it was simply perfect.

"You must know _a lot_ about stars," I said before laughing and laying my head on his chest.

_Move in a little closer  
Take it to a whisper  
Just a little louder_

"I love you, Temari."

At that moment, I froze, not knowing what to do. Looking up at his face, I realized he was serious. I sat up, putting my hand on his chest, still slightly awed at what he said, wondering what I should say.

"Can you please repeat that?" I managed to say after what felt like forever.

_Say it again for me  
'Cause I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm  
The only one who blows your mind  
Say it again for me  
It's like the whole world stops to listen  
When you tell me you're in love  
Say it again_

"I love you," he mused without second thought.

And I sat there again, speechless for the second time tonight until I finally replied, "I love you too, Shikamaru."

Smiling, he put his hands to my face and pulled me into a passionate kiss. At that moment I felt a bolt of electricity shoot through my veins. It felt like nothing I've ever felt before. At that moment I truly knew I was in love.

"I love you," I whispered again.

_  
Thing about you is you know just how to get me  
You talk about us like there's no end in sight  
The thing about me is that I really want to let you  
Open that door and walk into my life_

He smirked as he pulled me down to his chest. "You're so troublesome," he closed his eyes before mumbling something almost inaudible, "_I love you more than anything in the world_."

I smiled on his chest and closed my eyes, yes, this was definitely a perfect moment. Too perfect to describe.

_When you tell me you're in love…  
Say it again_

"I love you."

**Ahh, I'm baack. No, I'm not dead. Just a little lazy. How long has it been? 4 months? 3 months? Still a **_**very**_** long time. As you probably noticed, I'm writing about Temari, and some of you know, I despise her. But I've decided to step out of my comfort zone and see what would happen. Not a bad songfic, if I do say so myself. So, I'm going to start updating as soon as I can, but I have school, yes, yes, I know, school in the summer? Blame my parents. So please review, hope no one gave up on this yet. It'd be so sad to lose my small group of loyal followers. **

**Lots of love, **

**TsutaRyuu,**

**(Currently known as Just Kiss Me)**


End file.
